


Audacity

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Other, eddsworld edd, eddsworld tord, ew edd, ew tord, tord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tord Larsson left his friends to continue onto the big city to become what he's always dreamed of: a painter! You were expecting a world dominator weren't you? Well, this story isn't like that.When our favorite red jacket blonde goes off to see how to achieve his dream, he's ambushed! What will happened next to Tord?[ ------ ]au·dac·i·tyôˈdasədē/noun1. the willingness to take bold risks.





	1. A Sad Ending And A New Start

"Well, that's the last bag." Edd said to Tord, handing him a bag of luggage which was extremely heavy at first. "C-Christ," The blonde hissed, not liking the strain in his arms as he put the final bag in the truck of his car. On the lawn, Tom and Matt were watching them. "Aww, do you really have to go Tord?" Matt asked Tord, having almost a hurt look on his face. The blonde nodded his head. "I gotta Mattie, the big city is calling me." He said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Tom sneered and turned his head. "Psh, good riddance commie bastard." He hissed, his arms crossed and annoyed. Tord flinched at this, and proceeded to flip the bird towards Tom. "Same to you Jehovah's Witness." He spoke coldly.

Edd turned his head and raised his eyebrows at Tom, as if he said something he shouldn't have.

"Tom, don't say that word." The brunette spoke.

"What? I can't call him a commie?"

Edd rolled his eyes at Tom's apathetic nature. "No, the other word." The brunette whispered.

"Oh- shit my bad. Sorry Tord." Tom replied, actually seeming honest for once. Tord waved it off. "It's fine, it's fine, it slipped. It happens." The blonde said, almost murmuring it. Edd then closed the trunk for Tord, it closing with a click. "Welp, I best be going on my way." Tord turned to Edd. "We'll never forget you Tord!" Edd said, then hugging his long life friend. The Norwegian laughed and hugged Edd back. "Relax, relax! I'm not going away forever, it's not like I'm gonna die or something." He laughed, and then released Edd of the hug.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, I admit it, I'm gonna miss you as well." He then walked over to Tord and stared at him, narrowing his nonexistent eyes at him. "Aww, looks like little bowling ball is gettin' his redemption arch!" Tord laughed, grabbing Tom's head with his arm and pulling it down and giving him a somewhat violent noogie on the head. Tom let out an inaudible scream and tried to push out of the headlock, but failed miserably. After being stuck in the god awful position, Tord let him go, which made Tom rub his head in pain. Not even a beat off Tom punched Tord gently on the shoulder.

"Aww c'mon you can punch harder then that." Tord taunted.

Tom raised his fist, aiming for Tord's face. "I'll mess up your face so you won't be able to go into the big city and get a job."

The Norwegian laughed nervously at the threat and put his hands up. "N-Now no need for that." He laughed. Tom raised an eyebrow, analyzing the look on Tord's face. He sighed, lowering his fist. "Okay, Okay I won't punch you." Tom murmured to a very tense Tord. The Norwegian laughed and poked his face. "Aha, stupid Tom." He chucked, literally and metaphorically speaking.

"You should get going, I mean not to rush you!" Matt said, walking other to the three. "I'm just saying that you'll hit traffic, and that won't be any fun on your trip." He continued, showing a sheepish smile. Tord remembered the awful traffic that happens in the middle of the day, and then snapped his fingers. "Ah, I should go." He then hugged Matt. "Don't worry, you get a hug too." Tord laughed, which made Matt let out a sign of happiness, yet it was bitter.

He then released Matt from the hug and looked at the other two. Tord then got into the car, closing the door and turning the key. The red car let out it's noise, not sounding very good, but it wouldn't get in the way. Edd then leaned against the window side of the car, which was open. "Hey uh, Tord?" The brunette asked, Tord turning his head towards him. "What's up?" The Norwegian asked.

"What are you going into the big city for? I mean, it's so far away are you sure you want to go?" Edd asked, seeming heartbroken his lifetime friend was leaving for a while.

Tord felt his heart strings tug, feeling guilty about leaving but not at the same time. "Ah well, I want to go to an art school and become a painter. It's been my dream." He replied, a soft smile on his face. Edd smiled back. "Okay, just call me if you need anything." The brunette said, Tord nodding his head in reply. "Alright," Tord leaned his head out the window, seeing Edd, Matt and Tom. They each looked sad that he was leaving. "Goodbye, old friends!" Tord said, waving. The blonde stopped for a second and thought. "Also Tom, can you look at the back of my car? Step back a little too? I think there's something jammed under there."

Tom looked a little surprised being asked this, but then walked to the back of the car, staying at least two feet away. "Uh there's nothing there-" His words were cut off as the wheels screeched as they suddenly went backwards, making Tom have a knee jerk reaction and jump out of the way, landing right on the lawn on his stomach. Tord laughed in the car, seeing Tom nearly dodge the car. "Don't worry! I wasn't going to kill you! If I did I wouldn't have anymore fun bothering you!" He shouted.

"I thought you hated me!" Tom shouted back, getting up and dusting himself off, now feeling a stinging pain on his knee.

Tord narrowed his grey colored eyes. "You know when I harass or play with people like that, you know that means a like them a lot, right?" The blonde asked, smirking. Tom widen his eyes, shocked by this information. "Wow, uh. Um... Thanks?" Tom replied, dumbfounded. Tord rolled his eyes. "See yah later, Tom."

Tord then drove away, waving his hand and watching Tom, Edd and Matt in his mirror, watching them grow smaller, smaller, and smaller. Eventually they were no more, and he couldn't see them. Tord sighed at this, and turned on the radio to the alternative music playing.

Now, he was on his own.


	2. Wearing My Heart On My Sleeve

It has been about three hours since Tord has left the house. He barely missed traffic by seconds he swore. The blonde was now pulling up to an apartment building he had rented online. Tord turned off the car and heard it turn off. He looked around before getting out of the car, and stepped out. Tord watched the busy traffic that was on the street. It was amazing at how different it was here than it was back at home. In a way, he was homesick. It was very weird being all alone after being with Edd and his friends for over six years.

'Has it really been 6 years that I've lived with them?' Tord asked himself in his head, a little shocked at the amount. He counted on his fingers the years and it was six as a matter of fact. Tord let out a noise at seeing the large number of years on his fingers.

The Norwegian moved on from the thought and walked into the building. Sitting at the desk was a brunette woman, obviously wrapped up on her computer, seeming like she was working extremely hard on whatever she was doing. "Um, excuse me, miss?" Tord asked, being nice as possible. The woman picked her head up, looking at him. "Ah, are you Tord Larsson?" She asked, eyes narrowed and not seeming interested. He nodded his head. "The one and only." He chuckled, trying to make a small joke to make him brighten up.

The woman didn't laugh at the joke, but instead handed Tord his keys. "Your room number is 300 Mr. Larsson." The brunette stated, turning back to her computer and starting to type again. The blonde was shocked by the apathetic nature of the woman, especially the fact she was working for an apartment building. 'I guess they were right about the big city being cruel.' Tord thought to himself. He shrugged it off, not wanting anything to pull him down. Tord waved to the lady. "Thank you!" He said as he walked out to get all of his belongings.

***

"Finally, the last bag-" Tord was saying, but was cut off as he dropped the bag on accident, which landed almost perfectly on his right foot. "F-Fæn! Brenn i helvete!" (Fuck! Burn in hell!) Tord hissed out in pain, doubling over and grabbing his foot. The pain stung violently and it defiantly hurt, since he was very sensitive on his feet. Tord has been known to switch over to his native language when he was hurt, or just angry in general over small things. But hey, it's just part of his nature.

After the pain had lessened, the Norwegian let out a groan, gritting his teeth. Tord walked over to his bed, which already had sheets on them and such. The blonde was still shocked at fact that he was able to rent this, and he will be able to rent this for a couple of years. It was quiet, way too quiet right now. At this time, Matt would be whining and hollering not to go to bed, with a motherly like Edd persuading him to sleep.

When he had the thought about the others, he reached for his phone in his pocket. He looked at the notifications that read:

Edd | Missed Call (5)

Tord scratched his head at reading it. 'Five times? Did someone die or something?' He thought to himself. Well, this was a first timer since Edd has called him this many times. He slid his thumb across the notification to call him, putting the device up to his ear. Not a beat off, the call had been picked up.

"Tord?" A worried voice responded.

"Ah, yes that's me Edd." He chuckled, smiling at hearing his voice.

A breathe of relief was heard from Edd. "Oh thank god, I was worried about you. Did you get there safely?"

"Yep yep, I barely missed the traffic thankfully." The Norwegian laughed, looking at his finger nails and picking off the dirt from them. He hated anything on them.

"That's good to hear Tord!" A positive response was heard from the Brit, a light hearted chuckle followed after that. "What are you going to do tomorrow? It's kinda late. You really should sleep." Edd commented.

Tord rolled his eyes at Edd's motherly nature. "Don't worry mom, I'll go to bed." Tord spoke sarcastically. "And there's a college convention tomorrow. I'm going to see what it's like and then apply. I'm sure I'll get in." The blonde said determined.

"What if you don't get in?" Edd asked the polar opposite question.

"I'll come back home, cancel the rent and get my money back." Tord responded. "You know I always have a plan B, right?" He asked, wondering if Edd still knew him after all these years.

Another chuckle was heard from Edd. "Of course, I should've expected that from someone like you."

Tord smiled, and at the same time wondered if Edd was smiling right now too. "Alright, alright, I should probably go to bed, it's really late." He yawned, aching to lay down.

"Ah alright Tordy, I'll let you go." Edd responded, seeming sad that Tord was moments from hanging up.

"Noooo! I don't wanna go to bed Tom!!" A wail was heard from Edd's line, which was Matt's voice.

"I swear to God Matt if you don't go to bed I'll-" Tom's angry sentence was cut off with static. Tord assumed it was Edd covering the phone to block out Tom's profanity. He has seen Edd to this multiple times before when his parents were calling and there was a lot of inappropriate background noise.

"Ah yea I gotta go now." Edd worriedly said, seeming like he was desperate to get off the line and help Matt.

"I understand, I understand." Tord replied, smiling and chuckling as he listen to the line.

"Okay, goodnight, call me tomorrow." Edd replied, sounding happy, but it also sounded bittersweet.

"Alright, g'night old friend." Tord said, then pressed the red button that would end the call. The Norwegian watched his phone return to the lock screen, which followed with another notification that was a text.

Edd  
Please stay safe, ok? The big city is scary. Both me and you know that

Tord quickly replied back, trying to reassure his friend.

It's gonna be find, I'll be fine. Listen, if I don't call back tomorrow, assume something has happened, aight?

Tord settled his phone down at the side of his bed, and then laid down, letting out a sign. He leaned over and shut off the light that let out a click as the room was now filled with darkness. Tord closed his grey eyes, drifting into a sleep.

[ ------- ]

An obnoxious beeping was heard from Tord's phone. The male started to open his eyes, he was tired still. He sat up in his bed, remembering the fact he fell asleep in his signature red jacket. For a few seconds, Tord believed he was at Edd's house. But when looking at the room he was in now, he came to the realization that he was no longer in his friends house. This was certainly going to be something to get used to.

Tord threw the covers off of himself and stood up, putting his hands on his back and pushing on it, which let out an incredibly unpleasant crack. But it was satisfying to Tord. He walked over to one of his bags and opened it up. In the bag was several guns. "Oops, shit, wrong bag." Tord told himself, going over to the other baggage. He unzipped that one and there was a lot of food in there he had snatched off the shelves from home. Tord picked up a red apple and looked at it, watching the light reflect off of the red colored fruit. He didn't feel like putting together a big breakfast, nor did he care for one at the moment.

As he was walking out of the door, he grabbed his phone and looked at it. No notifications. He thought for a few moments if he should call Edd to at least reassure him he was fine, but he shrugged, figuring Edd would be fine without a call. Besides, it was at least seven in the morning and he wouldn't want to be awoken by him. Tord walked out of the apartment and locked the door with his keys. He slid the item into his pocket, slung his backpack over his shoulder and started walking out of the building.

The blonde walked down the street and was analyzing the area, it was big and defiantly intimidating. Tord kept walking down the path, knowing where the college was that he needed to apply at. When he was walking, he heard a noise. it sounded like something being kicked violently. This caused Tord to stop in his tracks and turn his head towards where it came from. Where the noise came from was an eerie alley way, it was dark, quiet, and quiet horrifying. Tord raised an eyebrow, curious what even made that noise.

Tord, being the curious and heroic type of person walked into the alley way, the echo of his footsteps was heard as he made his way into it. "Who's there?" Tord asked what seemed like nothing. No noise, no response. It was just his echo. He let out a hmph and turned around, but was only greeted by two men. Tord jumped seeming them, feeling fear prick at his back like little needles.

The two men who stood before them wore blue overcoats and red shirts. They held no weapons in their hands, only eyes that looked evil and determined. One of them was slightly shorter then the other one, but not my much. The taller, more muscular of the two had short hair and a small stubble. He pulled out a pack of cigarets and lit one, holding the tobacco between his lips as he puffed some smoke out.

"Really Paul? Right now you haveta light one?" The shorter one asked with an annoyed tone. "Yes Patryk, right now." Paul laughed in response, turning to look at Tord.

"Hey, uh, kid. We need you to come with us." Paul asked a very confused and worried Tord. "Jæyla nei! Kyss mæ i ræval! (Fucking no! Kiss my ass!)" Tord almost screamed, throwing his arms to the side, shaking his head. "I'm not going with you." He hissed out, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. Paul flicked the ashes off his cigarette. "I don't know what that first part meant, but I'm assuming it's not nice." He was amused, smirking as he looked at his cigarette and then Tord. "Listen, kid. It's going to be a lot easier if you corporate with us." He took a step forward to Tord, which only made the Norwegian step pack and panic.

"Dritt till helvete! (Fuck off!) Leave me alone!" Tord proceeded to push Paul out of the way, or at least attempt. The Norwegian bolted out of halfway out of the the alley way before being tackled by Patryk, who pinned him on he ground by his arm. Tord felt the air being knocked out of him as he couldn't breathe with the other one practically sitting on him, holding him down. "Paul! Paul! I got him-" Patryk's victorious speech was cut off as Tord used the hand that was being pinned to push him off while he was distracted. The Norwegian got up as he recollected himself and turn around to face the two, but when that happened only a flying fist from Paul was thrown.

Tord barely made it out of the way, but grabbed his extended arm to try to flip him, or pull him down. Paul being the one with more strength and experience in physical combat grabbed Tord's arm, specifically the wrist part. Without hesitation, he twisted his wrist a way that it's not suppose to bend. What came next after that was the most horrifying noise and most terrible pain Tord had ever experienced in his life. An awful snap was heard from Tord's wrist. "Fu fæb!! Rasshøl!! (Fucking hell! Asshole!)" Tord screamed as he kicked Paul in the stomach, freeing his arm from the other male.

The Norwegian grabbed the wrist in pain, which he could no longer move or feel. He looked at it and could see a bruise developing, luckily the broken bone didn't pierce his skin. Paul on the other hand bent over in pain from the kick. The knee jerk reaction from Tord left Paul in regrettable pain, it was probably something he deserved.

"Calm down, calm down." A worried Patryk told Tord, putting his hands up as he approached him, eyes widen and worried. Tord, wide eyed, jerked his head up and with his left, none broken wrist, threw a punch right for Patryk's face, hitting him square in the cheek. The other male had no time to react, only to fall back from the great sudden punch in surprise. It certainly hurt, and it was definatly going to leave a mark. Paul saw his partner fall to the ground, and then sit up clutching his cheek. This made Paul turn his head towards Tord and grit his teeth in anger. "You son of a bitch." He hissed out as he grabbed the nearest thing to him: a crow bar.

Oh how unlucky Tord had been today. Paul walked behind Tord, making sure he would be walking towards the end of the alley way. The Norwegian was clutching his injured wrist, backing up slowly, carefully placing his feet behind him. "I-It doesn't have to be like this!" Tord tried to convince the other last minute. Paul only sneered, holding the crow bar up as if it was a baseball bat, and he was going to make a home run on this one. "I had one job to do and you made it harder for me to do you little shit." The male hissed out, getting closer and closer to Tord. "All you had to do was sit pretty and come with us. Well, now you're going to get it hard." Paul continued on, eyes narrowed and teeth baring, almost like a cat fighting for its territory.

He was running out of space, and he was running out of it fast. 'Oh god where's my plan B when I need it?' Tord thought to himself. Suddenly, he had an idea. Without hesitation, Tord sprinted past Paul, running as fast as he could for the two seconds of time he had. But before he could barely move past Paul, a simple, swift motion of the crow bar landed almost perfectly on the back of Tord's head, letting out a loud metal bang as it made contact. The motion made Tord cripple to the ground, collapsing immediately. He groaned and grabbed the back of his head, feeling a warm liquid on his hand. The Norwegian heard voices, but couldn't be able to tell what they were even saying.

Eventually, a black darkness had consumed Tord's vision. He was now unconscious.


End file.
